The invention relates to a cuboidal soft pack for cigarettes.
Amongst the types of cigarette packs seen the world over, the soft pack stands out as a result of the comparatively low material consumption. In the case of a conventional soft pack, a group of cigarettes (cigarette group) is enclosed by an inner wrapping, usually consisting of tin foil. The resulting cigarette block is placed in an upwardly open paper wrapping, namely in the soft carton. A cellophane blank or poly-blank may be used as the outer wrapping.
The disadvantage of this soft-cup pack, which is widespread throughout the world, is its handling. When first using the soft-cup pack a sub-region of a folded, top end wall of the inner wrapping (tin-foil blank) is removed by separating it off, with the result that a removal opening is formed in the region of the end wall. However, it is only with great difficulty that the cigarettes can be gripped, in the region of said removal opening, in order to remove them from the pack. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that the cigarettes, with the corresponding relative position of the pack, can slip out of the removal opening. Dirt can also penetrate into the open pack.